Red Priest
, an Asshai'i Red Priestess.]] Red Priests and Red Priestesses are the clergy in the faith of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. They receive their name for the red clothing they wear. Red Priests and Priestesses do not take vows of celibacy. Red Priestesses (and possibly priests as well) seemingly also engage in a form of sacred sex."The Night Lands""Second Sons (episode)" Known Red Priests * Melisandre, from Asshai, called "the Red Woman", also a shadowbinder. Former adviser to Stannis Baratheon. * Thoros, from the Free City of Myr. Participated in the Siege of Pyke, fighting with a flaming sword. Now a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners * High Priest of Myr. * A Red Priestess in Volantis. * Zanrush, a Red Priest active in Meereen. * Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis. Abilities * Prophetic Visions: Melisandre repeatedly has visions of the future by staring into the fire and praying. These visions may take time to come true, as Melisandre claims. She is able to show others these visions, as she did for Stannis after his defeat at the Battle of the Blackwater, completing his faith in her. She also seemed to know that Matthos Seaworth would die by Wildfire, as she foreshadowed his fate to him before the battle. Melisandre also claims to read Arya Stark's future simply by staring into her eyes."The Climb" * Fire Magic: Beric Dondarrion called upon the Lord of Light during his fight with Sandor Clegane, igniting his sword with flame using only his blood. ** Cold Resistance: Melisandre shows Jon Snow how she is never cold by allowing him to touch her cheek, while they are walking in freezing temperatures from Castle Black to The Wall. *'Poison Protection': Maester Cressen attempted to poison Melisandre by slipping poison into a cup of wine. After realizing that the cup is poisoned, Melisandre drank the entire cup without fear, completely unaffected by the poison, while Cressen died moments later from a simple sip. The red amulet around her neck lit up and glowed as this happened. * Resurrection: The red priest Thoros showed this ability after Beric fell in combat against Sandor Clegane. By repeatedly chanting "Lord! cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. His flame has been extinguished, restore it!" Beric was revived alive and well, his wounds healed within seconds of being slain. Thoros claimed he had done this on five other occasions. Melisandre is astonished that this happened at all, let alone that it worked six times. Thoros himself insists that he has no control over this ability at all, he's just a lucky drunk who recites the words, and the Lord of Light apparently sees fit to answers his prayers."The Climb" In the sixth season, Melisandre employs a different and more elaborate ritual in order to resurrect Jon Snow, involving burning pieces of Jon's hair and repeatedly reciting words, possibly the same as Thoros, in High Valyrian. In spite of the differences in ritual, Melisandre's efforts were a success.Home *'Glamors' - some Red Priests can cast magical glamors, illusions which alter a person's appearance in the minds of others. See also * References ru:Красные жрецы Category:Red Priests Category:Lord of Light Category:Religion Category:Magic Category:Clergy